falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Deus 'Ex Machina' (Project Horizons)
|imagewidth = 250px |headercolor = #585858 |race = Earth Pony |faction = Reapers |status = Deceased |eyes = Glowing, red, robotic eyes |coat = Grey, though his body is covered in steel due to his Cybernetic augmentation |sex = Stallion |role = Reaper, Sanguine's Agent |cutie mark = Crossed knife and fork}} Deus is a cybernetic earth pony and one of Blackjack's earliest antagonists, and the first Reaper she meets face to face. He appears in Fallout: Equestria - Project Horizons. History During the War Deus, originally Doofus, joined the war effort as a soldier, alongside Twist, Psalm and other ponies who would form the core of Macintosh's Marauders. He became an essential member of the group of soldiers under Big Macintosh's leadership and served with distinction for many years. However, he was not too bright and had a bigger sex drive than brains. Following Big Macintosh's death, Doof was manipulated by Brass into raping Twist, though Doof claimed it was accidental. He was sent to Hightower Prison where he became a regular member of the isolation room on the higher floors, due to fighting other prisoners to protect the weaker ones. He met fellow teammate Vanity and begged to see Twist just one last time, to at least apologise. Vanity would not help, Doof began to become enraged, carving Brass, Twist's and other mares names into his isolated cell, slowly developing an ever-worsening hatred for mares. He is also the father of Peppermint, but was denied access from seeing her by Vanity. He was selected as a test subject for Project Steelpony, his prior military experience making him an ideal candidate. Doof's cybernetics were imperfect and conflicted with his flesh, causing him great pain. He required a painkiller far stronger than Med-X to function normally. Doof was put into some form of stasis before the war ended and reawakened by Sanguine some time in the future. Present Day Deus alongside Gorgon and other super-ponies Sanguine had created, were recruited into the Reapers by Big Daddy Reaper. Deus served the Reapers, but mainly worked for Sanguine personally. Deus under orders from Sanguine, assaulted Stable 99 at the head of a raider band, setting Blackjack off on her journey across the wasteland. Deus tracked Blackjack across the Hoofington Wasteland, with the help of groups of Raiders and U-21, a unicorn breeder from Stable 99. He also had help from gangs in the area as well. He tracked Blackjack to the trading post run by Bottlecap and was assaulted by the trading grounds security systems. He left after placing a bounty on Blackjack, fifty-thousand bottlecaps dead and a hundred thousand alive. Deus's bounty was matched by the slavers of paradise. Usury, the leader of the slavers, was in some sort of partnership with Sanguine at the time. Deus captured P-21 and later tracked Blackjack to Flank. He sent the captured P-21 and U-21 to capture her, using a slave collar. She managed to talk down U-21, share a drink and was willing to let U-21 leave. Deus assaulted Flank soon afterwards, likely getting impatient or hearing the Zodiac's Gemini and Taurus attacking Blackjack. Deus killed the Zodiac Taurus for getting in his way, and tried his hardest to kill Blackjack. He was incapacitated by Mini who killed herself with a bomb trying to stop him. He was finally stopped when his ammunition exploded and blew him to pieces. After the battle, Blackjack discovered Deus's camp site which contained a Memory Orb. Deus had anticipated the possibility of being killed, so he used a memory recollector to record himself. This allowed Blackjack to experience the constant pain he was in and deliver a final message to her. Blackjack eventually enters the memory orb and learns a great deal about Deus, and a little about Sanguine. Deus in fact hated Sanguine, but was forced to work with him as he was the only source of the constant stream of enhanced Med-X that Deus needed in order to function within sanity. His chassis was being sold by Usury sometime after his death, most of it had been taken by a mysterious buyer. The rest was taken by Morning Glory and used to rebuild Blackjack. A war-era zebra tank that belonged to the Harbingers was revealed to be controlled, not by a pilot, but by Deus' brain. His cybernetic remains were built into the tank, allowing him to use it as his new body. Blackjack makes him remember several painful memories, and in rage and sorrow, he blows out one end of the Blueblood Manor and drives away. He returns shortly after, accompanying Blackjack's group to the Society's home to reach Shadowbolt Tower. Deus guards Chapel during the time skip, and participates in the battle for Hoofington. He ultimately dies a heroic death, defending Chapel from the Harbingers and their tanks, his body washed away in the river. Blackjack witnesses his sacrifice through Charity's eyes using the Perceptitron. Traits Appearance Deus is covered in a metallic chassis, his eyes have been replaced by red cybernetic optics. He has two cannons with an auto-loader built onto his chassis. The plating covering him is notably thick and resistant to all but armor piercing rounds. Abilities Deus's cybernetic body granted him numerous abilities. Deus could regenerate from damage taken, his chassis was practically invulnerably to lower grade weaponry like bullets. He had a built in battle-saddle with two autocannons on either side. Deus's body was also very heavy, he could easily crush a pony, his physical strength far exceeds any normal Earth Pony's. He has been shown as a capable field leader, leading a group of raiders in assaults of Flank and Stable 99. Deus was in continuous pain, and required a special drug, five times as strong as Med-X just to function normally. Gallery Deus in action.png|Deus in Action, during the war. Blackjackmechstationdeusencounter.png|Deus fighting Blackjack, up close and personal. Doof.png|Deus as Doof, before his cyberpony conversion. Trivia Deus' name, Deus Ex Machina, is latin, which does in fact mean God from the Machine. The actual usage of the words tends to relate to works of fiction, where an otherwise unseen character appears out of nowhere, suddenly resolving all problems. Deus bears a strong resemblance both physically and in origin to Frank Horrigan from Fallout 2. Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Reapers (Project Horizons) Category:Earth ponies Category:Cyborgs Category:Project Horizons Category:Macintosh's Marauders (Project Horizons)